einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Old Nyars System
This page is for the Old system for classifying artifacts. In game, it was phased out due to it causing problems in the science department. They moved back to the Tag system, which applies various tags to artifacts, in addition to a name. The Old System Nyars boxes came in three sizes, and larger costed more. You could buy Nyars boxes for three tokens, five tokens, or eight tokens. Whether size had any other effect on the item is currently unknown. There are three aspects to every symbol: shape, color, and line. The exact meanings of each are still, at the time of writing, a mystery. Players have speculated on the meanings of these aspects, based on patterns, however. It is currently believed that the shape of the symbol represents the power or intensity of the item inside, based upon the number of sides the symbol has. More sides means more powerful. The possible shapes are: Circle, Triangle, Square, Pentagon, Hexagon, and Heptagon. Circle appears to come before Triangle in power. The third aspect of the symbol is the presence of a bisecting line: the possibilities are: No Line, Horizontal Line, Diagonal Line, Vertical Line. The meaning of the bisecting line is less clear; some believe the line denotes the origin of the item, with Vertical Line indicating alien tech, Horizontal Line indicating human tech, and Diagonal Line possibly indicating a mixture of both. No Line would then indicate an origin. Maybe the mixing of colors, or the difficulty of using the item. Previously Bought Items Format is Color Shape, Line - Size (Owner - status of artifact) *"Buyer" refers to the character. If the name has [ ] symbols instead of ( ) around it, it refers to the player of the character instead (probably because no one remembers what the character's name was). Lack of status indicates the character is alive and active. Purple : Purple Square, Horizontal Line ''- Medium (Mesk - Used) :* Beat-all Tek Ultraregen Treatment. The Doctor knew what it was, said it was marketed as painless. A machine that once used on him, it infused him with a large numbers of fingernail-sized robots that crawl around inside the user and help repair any and all damage, as long as they have enough biomass to work with. Activation: http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=108083.msg3558855;topicseen#msg3558855 : ''Purple Pentagon, No Line - Small ''(Gorat - Used) :* Flask of Ghosts. Once opened, the flask disappears and a grey mist enters the opener's brain. He is then able to hear and talk to the "ghosts" of the previous openers of the flask. Once the opener dies, he joins the ghosts of the flask and the flask reappears somewhere near or on his body or what's left of it. Judging from information given so far, it shields (to which extent and how, it is unknown) the mind of the owner from mindfuckery. : ''Purple Hexagon, Vertical Line - Small (Simus - Storage) :* Looks like an implant, similar to an amp : Purple Hexagon, Diagonal Line - Small (Simus - Storage) :* Some sort of small, spherical seed pod. : Purple Hexagon, Horizontal Line - Small (Simus - Storage) :* A small, living maggot like insect : Purple Heptagon, Vertical Line - Medium (Jonathan - Used) :* A string of metal beads with wires coming out of them, each bead about the size of your first thumb knuckle and the string of them is maybe 2 and a half, to three feet long. There's a small red button affixed to one of the end beads. : : Gold : Gold Heptagon, Vertical Line - Small ''(Timmy - Confiscated by The Doctor) :* Timmy's Magical Ball. It acted like a manipulator of sorts. Trapped his mind in a dark void and turned his body into some sort of burning demon thing when he failed a will roll while using it. It also exploded into many Timmy's Tears, artifacts that can be used to fulfill a wish, should the user succeed a will roll. : ''Gold Heptagon, Diagonal Line - Large ''(Taddok Find - With Nyars) :* Deathcube. A silvery cube with lots of button-like protrusions on top. A manipulator of sorts. You can press the buttons on its top to give it commands. The bad thing is, the buttons are unlabeled. Activation [1], [2] and [3]. : ''Gold Triangle, Vertical Line - Small ''(Lars - Storage) :* Bag of people. A metal box sealed with tape. On the tape was written "I'm not coming back.". Inside was a bag that seemed to move like it had something living in it. In fact, it appears to have... tiny people inside of it! One of them even seems to be a tiny version of Maurice, the owner... hmm... http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/All_the_Little_People : ''Gold Hexagon, No Line - Small ''(Alexis Jade - Never opened) : ''Gold Hexagon, Diagonal Line - Medium ''(Milno - Storage) :* Hallucination causing Alien Power Source. A collection of spiderweb fine lines, lit by some inner power and swirling like smoke in the wind. Occasionally takes on a geometric shape. Attempting to touch it makes you hallucinate. Usually in very unpleasant ways. The power source from the alien base in Mission 1. : ''Gold Triangle, Horizontal Line - Medium ''(Stacy - Destroyed) :* Appears to be an alien rubiks cube. Has 9 glowing, differently colored 'tiles' on each side, which light up and make little chiming noises when touched. Seems to twist and move, but not quite like a normal rubiks cube. The tiles seem to slide to the other side randomly, as in only about half the colors move on a turn. Is about 6in cubed. : ''Gold Heptagon, No Line - Small (Magilla - Destroyed) :* A banana. No really, it is a banana. Nothing special here. Just a banana. Do not eat. It appears to take the appearance of something the observer desires, though only to their eyes. To Stacy, it appeared to be a universal manipulator and a pile of tokens and to Magilla, it appeared to be a banana - having in mind Magilla is theoretically a gorilla/human hybrid. No one has touched it yet, so it is unclear as to what the object actually does or is. : Gold Circle, Horizontal Line - Small (Virrsai - Storage) :* A small glass container full of some sort of slowly wiggling reddish moss sorta stuff on top of a rock. Seems to spread when left alone. Green : Green Square, Horizontal Line - Large (Ivan - Equipped) :* Liquid metal armor. A metal breastplate that flows around the user's body to between their shoulderblades. In combat it flows to wherever it is needed most, sealing wounds and allowing the wearer to fight long after they would have collapsed. : Green Hexagon, No Line - Large ''(Simus - Equipped) :* Phase Suit. Allows the user to pass through objects after a successful will roll. The armor cannot be damaged since it always phases when in danger. : ''Green Hexagon, No Line - Small ''(Morul - Equipped) :* Weirdvision Goggles. Allowed the user to know more about stuff he saw, but gradually rendered him blind and had him chased by some sort of ghosts that got closer to him whenever he used weirdvision. Ended up burning his eyes and memories. : ''Green Hexagon, No Line - Medium ''(Hunter Kahn - Lost) :* Mind Insulation Helmet. A helmet with an on off switch that offers no physical protection. Putting the switch in the on position protects your mind from outside influence but also slows your thoughts significantly. : ''Green Hexagon, Horizontal Line - Large ''(Morul - Equipped) :* Void Suit. Armor with a button on the chest piece. Pressing the button transports you to a void dimension. Pressing it again returns you to the real world. You can move in the void dimension and the movement translates to movement in the real world, but the ratio always changes. Using it for too long attracts Timmy. : ''Green Hexagon, Horizontal Line - Large ''(Dubley - Equipped) :* Spike Defense Armor. Armor with many squares in it. If a projectile is on a collision course with the wearer, a spike will come out from one of the squares and stop the projectile. : ''Green Pentagon, Vertical Line - Small ''(Jhoseph - Destroyed) :* A strange shaped ring or bracelet. Has no effect on robots. : ''Green Triangle, Vertical Line - Large ''(Gorat - Equipped) :* Stasis Suit. Skin tight, white suit covered in small blinking, grayish nodes. : ''Green Square, No line - Small ''(Hasala - Equipped) :* A silver anklet : ''Green Heptagon, No Line - Small ''(Magilla - Destroyed) :* A large metal cuff with a small machine on top. The machine has two plastic tubs coming out of either side, as well as a clear window between them. There is only one visible button, covered by a shield to prevent accidentally activation. : ''Green Triangle, No Line - Small ''(Vincent - Equipped) :* A cloth mask of sometime. Feels very smooth and silky, and slightly elastic. Seems to be changing color as it touches your skin. Does not kill user when worn. So that's good. : ''Green Hexagon, Vertical Line - Large ''(Taddok Find - Destroyed) :* A body suit of human skin. No effect on robot bodies. Skinsuit slithers on user, completely sealing user in. Cause sensations (hunger, anger, vulnerability). Makes skin soft and pliable. Turns the user into a fleshwarper. : ''Green Hexagon, Vertical Line - Large ''(Jason Caldwell - Equipped) :* Skeleton Shroud. It seems to be a mask which is attached to a shroud. The shroud is made of what appears to be a very thin, white but nearly translucent material while the mask is a pure porcelain white and featureless save for a single simple eye decoration on the forehead. The shroud, which seems to flow from the edges of the mask, would cover entire body when worn. : ''Green Hexagon, Diagonal Line - Small ''(Mir Yakovlev - Equipped) :* Clayface. A strange, putty like thing. It seems to be a mask, with a hard, form fitting back to place on your face and a soft, pliable face which lacks any definite features. : ''Green Hexagon, No Line - Medium ''(Kyle Johnson - Destroyed) :* A hooded robe, loose and crimson, which sleeves which dangle past your hands and a cowl which obscures your face. Stitched in the hood, following the circle of the crown of your head, is a message in gold thread: "I am constant with the old covenant. I am beyond judgement." Blue : ''Blue Pentagon, No Line - Small ''(Ivan - Lost) :* A jar labled "panacea-ish". It contains a creamy substance. : ''Blue Circle, No Line - Small ''('Vincent' - Used) :* Permanent painkiller : ''Blue Square, Horizontal Line - Small ''(Gorat - Used) :* Pill sphere. A sphere with an LED screen and a button. Push the button and you get a single request. The sphere will create a pill that will try to fulfill the request. They had those in the HMRC in the past. Single use, be careful how you word the request. : ''Blue Heptagon, Horizontal Line - Small ''(Miyamoto - Storage) :* Pill machine. Input a number of materials, gain a pill with similar effects. Do not put space magic things in it. If you do, do not ingest the resulting pill anywhere near your teammates. : ''Blue Heptagon, Horizontal Line - Small ''(Maurice - Equipped) :* Bloodless Amputation Psycho Knife. Allows you to cut stuff without drawing blood. Gives the user the urge to mutilate people. : ''Blue Square, Horizontal Line - Medium '' ( Auron - Equipped) :* Chrome Spider . A Chrome plated spider the size of a basketball. It is obviously mechanical and has a little remote control wrist band thing. Appears to be some sort of medical droid. Red : ''Red Pentagon, Diagonal Line - Small ''(Maurice - Equipped) :* Twitchblade. "The object in the capsule seems to be some sort of throwing or melee weapon; it's got a central circular handle with three curving blade coming off of it at equal intervals around the circumference of the handle. Though it looks to be made of metal there is something very...alive in it's design and it twitches as you lift it out of the capsule and it unfolds into a fully expanded form." : ''Red Pentagon, Diagonal Line - Large ''(Mesk - Equipped) :* HEP Pyramid. The pyramid weapon from Mission 1 that was reversed engineered to create the High Energy Projector. : ''Red Pentagon, Diagonal Line - Small ''(Dubley - Equipped) :* Number Gun. A gun with an LCD screen and numbered buttons. It shoots a different projectile depending on what numbers are pressed. :''Red Hexagon, No Line - Large ''(Flint - Equipped) :* Rainbow Cannon. A rifle that merged with Gilgamesh's (battlesuit) hand when it picked it up. Has a dial that can select the following colors: Red, orange, yellow Green, blue, indigo and Violet. Each color has a different effect when the trigger is pulled (green is a shotgun blast of green light that leaves behind spheres of dissolving for example). After selecting a color, a pictogram appears in Gilgamesh's HUD, related to the effect. :''Red Heptagon, Vertical Line - Medium ''(Jason Caldwell - Storage) :* Shackle. Has a large hole for you to stick your hand in, and a large hole for death to come out the other end. Appears human, but has the look of being high-tech, sleek, and stylized, as if from batman or something. Appears to be a 'game' of sorts, where the weapon sets challenges and punishes the user for failure. Gains one charge after the completion of each challenge and the user is not forced to immediately start the next one. Seems to be the gun from the TV game Dead Man Running from Earth-3. :''Red Square, No Line - Medium (Hephaestus - Storage) :*Teleporter Rifle. A Laser Rifle without the outer casing and heavily modified with unknown parts. The focusing chambers have been all but removed and the battery has been heavily shunted into the mechanisms around the laser. The laser emitter itself seems much smaller, too. Table of Boxes A table of all the boxes and a small description of what they contained, if available. These tables are mostly irrelevant now. They were setup with the intention of determining coverage, but with the system change, coverage is no longer necessary (or likely possible) No Line Horizontal Line Vertical Line Diagonal Line Source: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B1cN0V_w3lTjT2ZLamZZdkpNYlE/edit References Category:Game